Amigo virtual
by makesomenoiise
Summary: AU. El amor y la amistad son sentimientos tan complicados que te pueden tocar de cualquier forma, incluso a través de una pantalla y un teclado. Para Indien.


**Un pequeño Oneshoot que escribí hace bastantes meses en un momento precioso de mi vida :)**

**Hoy he decidido pasarlo a , porque el amor y la amistad son sentimientos incontrolables, porque te llegan de la manera más extraña que se puede llegar a imaginar... incluso por Internet.**

**Y aún me recorren escalofríos y me entran ganas de reír y llorar cuando lo leo, porque este tipo de relaciones son una continua montaña rusa, tan pronto te encuentras en lo alto, como al ras del suelo... pero no por eso dejo de extrañarte.**

**Para Indien, porque aunque ya no hablemos, él siempre está ahí, en algún lugar de mi inexperto y confuso corazoncito. Porque por mucho tiempo que pase, siempre lo recordaré y recordaré lo importante que ha sido en mi vida, todo lo que me ha hecho sentir con nada más que un teclado y una pantalla de ordenador. Te quiero, friki.**

**

* * *

**

**_Bella está pasando por un momento duro de su vida y, por casualidad, encuentra el Messenger de Edward, su gran amigo virtual, su gran amor, con el que no habla desde hace años. Se conocieron en un chat, y siempre han hablado de todo, de cada pequeña cosa han arrancado un mundo, todo se les quedaba pequeño, ellos eran los reyes del universo, de _su_ unvierso._**

**_Pero a distancia las relaciones cambian, y producen separaciones temporales que pueden durar meses, años... lo hermoso de esto es que, por mucho tiempo que pase, siempre se recupera la magia del primer día._**

**AMIGO VIRTUAL**

**_Pandora Lover_**

Bella no quería hacerlo, no quería que sus amigas le recordaran lo alejada que estaba desde hacía unos meses, no quería que le recordaran que ya a penas se hablaban, que no sabían nada de ella. A Bella le preocupaba, claro que sí. Sabía que estaba perdiendo a sus amigas y no sabía por qué, pero no quería que se lo recordaran a cada hora, a cada minuto. Porque le hacía sentir peor.

Sin embargo allí estaba. Mirando los contactos del Messenger cuando apareció. Apareció aquel contacto que había estado echando de menos desde el mismo día en el que habían perdido la comunicación, no sabía por qué estaba segura de que aquella era la persona que la sacaría de la incertidumbre, de la tristeza que la embriagaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Y, impulsada por Dios sabía qué, le mandó un correo. Se sentía extraña sabiendo que sus dedos tecleaban movidos por el instinto, sabía que prácticamente no pensaba mientras escribía y sin embargo plasmaba en el papel todo tal y como lo sentía en aquel momento. El anhelo de aquellas largas conversaciones, la falta de información sobre Edward, la preocupación sobre cómo estaría…

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo envió e instantáneamente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Por un momento sintió puro terror habitar en su cuerpo, ¿qué ocurría si Edward no la recordaba, si no la extrañaba tanto como ella a él? ¿Qué ocurría si se había olvidado de Bella? Pronto se dio cuenta de que aquel correo no había sido un error, Edward era su única esperanza de regresar al mundo real desde aquel mar de llantos en el que se había visto envuelta; ya no tenía nada que perder.

El miedo desapareció en cuanto recibió su respuesta, el alivio que sintió al saber que Edward aún la recordaba la hizo sentir extrañamente liberada, se sintió libre cuando leyó no sólo que no la había olvidado, sino que también la echaba de menos. Un día bastó para darse cuenta de hasta qué punto lo había extrañado, sentimientos olvidados recorrieron hasta la más escondida parte de su cuerpo. Sentía flotar en una nube, lejos del miedo y la tristeza que la habían embriagado desde hacía tiempo; por primera vez en tal vez demasiado, se sentía bien.

De pronto se sintió una niña, la niña que hacía más de cuatro años hablaba con Edward la primera vez. Sintió el amor que la había cautivado en aquella primera conversación, aquella extraña sensación de complicidad y algo más que amistad, sin saber exactamente qué era. El sentir exactamente lo mismo que hacía cuatro años, cuando aún era una niña caprichosa que no sabía nada de la vida la hizo madurar de golpe, recordando lo duro que la habían golpeado en aquellos cuatro años. Sin embargo, se sentía curiosamente bien mientras hablaba con Edward, sin importar lo inmadura e inocente que fuera la primera vez que hablaron. Bella sabía que a pesar de todos esos años, su relación seguía siendo la misma y sus sentimientos jamás habían cambiado, habían permanecido intactos desde el primer día, y lo seguirían haciendo.

El amor que sintió de repente la pilló desprevenida, el terror no tardó en volver a florecer en Bella. Después de todo lo que le habían maltratado aquellos años tenía miedo de volver a caer, de volver a perder esa esperanza que Edward le proporcionaba. Pensar que él desaparecería de su vida para siempre por el simple hecho de perder el contacto provocaba que se le paralizara el corazón, que un profundo y doloroso vacío le llenara el pecho. Sintió temor de lo que sentía, del amor infantil pero verdadero que sentía hacía él desde el primer día.

Ahora Bella se ha dado cuenta de que no debe temer a nada, porque saber que Edward se encuentra al otro lado de una pantalla tal vez como la suya leyendo sus preocupaciones, inquietudes, sueños y metas la hace sentir viva, protegida. Y a pesar de los miles de kilómetros que los separan físicamente, Bella se siente cerca de él y esto hace que le quite importancia a algo tan absurdo como la distancia. Jamás olvidará a aquel amigo virtual que conoció un día por casualidad; aquel amigo que sentía cercano mientras estaba lejos; aquel amigo que la sacó de la tristeza para introducirla en el mundo real, un mundo lleno de sueños y esperanzas, un mundo donde por fin se encontrarían y podrían tocarse sin acariciar la plana pantalla del ordenador, un mundo creado para ellos dos.

Bella por fin comprende que no debe sentir miedo, porque Edward jamás desaparecerá de su vida. Siempre mantendrá su recuerdo en el corazón, tal vez escondido, tal vez olvidado, pero lo guardará allí por siempre.

______________

**:')**

**Y siempre estará guardado, pase el tiempo que pase.**

**De nuevo para Indien, porque lo adoro con todas mis fuerzas a pesar de que hace meses que no hablamos, porque siempre está ahí aunque no esté.**


End file.
